Marry and Change the live now
by AlvinandBrittanyForeverlove
Summary: Wedding bells sound for Alvin and Brittany changes that now live
1. The Proposal

"It´s beautiful here," brittany said as she snuggled against alvin. Alvin smiled."Not so beauty as you" brittany blushed.

Alvin and Brittany were basking on the beach sunset. Alvin closet the eyes."_ Now or never",_ he thought. "I need to ask you something brittany" she looket at him. "What is?"

"Brittany"...begang alvin."I love you and protect you more than four years," Brittany smiled and said "Yes i know I Love You too so much," and kissed him briefly on the lips. Alvin drew a red velvet box from his jacket pocket.

"Brittany Miller... will you marry me?" tears begang in brittany´s eyes."YES!" she cried."Thousand times yes!" Alvin smiled and put the ring on her finger. Brittany admired the ring, a simple gold ring with a white diamond in the center. She wrapped her arms around his neck."You´re fantastic," she said. "No, you´re fantastic," and the two kissed passionately committed to go to home coming to tell the massage to her family...

_Later..._

(Seville Home)

Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor, Dave and Clair were to get on the couch to the message from Alvin and Brittany.

Alvin and Brittany stood in front of their siblings and parents. Brittany was afraid in the face what if they do not allow that they get marrried and alvin. Alvin took her hand and smiled.

"So what´s up what´s so important," Eleanor said in a sweet tone. "No matter what it is if I get something to eat in five minutes I die" Jeanette said in a angry and upset tone. Jeanette became pregnant by Simon she was in the third month atmospheric fluctuations. Simon smiled his pregnant girlfriend and took her hand. "Now says" Eleanor said exciting. Brittany let go of alvin´s hand and showed the ring. All gasped in happy."Oh finally" said clair. "So we can married?" Dave smiled at Alvin and said to him. "Of course you two can get married but take good care to brittany" Alvin smiled. "I`m doing this" and took brittany´s hand kissed it.

"Hey brittany" cried jeanette. "Pass on when Alvin makes you pregnant!" she said. "JEANETTE" all cried out Alvin and Brittany, the only blushed. "What?" jeanette says. "We all know the two get it on the wedding night!" Simon interrupted her before she could say more. "Come on sweetheart, we eat" and helped Jeanette to the feet, and walked into the kitchen. "We better go eat something," said dave. And all gone off to the dinner.

**Chapter one is finished. Chapter two is coing soon. How do you find the version of the pregant jeanette? Review review review review...**


	2. Time to get married

Alvin stood at the front waiting for brittany. He had great fear that she would say no.

The musik begang playing and brittany was there.

Alvin looked at brittany. Beautiful she was never. A whith bridal dress, a veil covering her face perfectes.

They faced each other everything was perfect 100%

"Alvin Seville" begang the man. "Will you Brittany Miller to take your woman love, protect them and lead them to be there until death do you part?"

"I do," he said.

"Brittany Miller" begang the man. "Will you Alvin Seville take it to your man love him, protect him and be there for him until death do you part?"

"I do," she said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife Alvin you can kiss Brittany now"

Alvin lifted Brittany´s veil and speared his lips with hers. All litters cheered and rose petals on the newly married couple.

There was a small celebration with cake and gifts congratulations... Simon took that microphone and said. "So now people it is time to give something Alvin and Brittany"

The other smiled, "Beginning you simon" theodore called. The others nodded in agreement. "Ok then Alvin you´re a good big brother and i wish you good luck with brittany" said simon and theodore gear and went back to the front. "Alvin you´re a great brother the best" said theodore and then others clapped Clair went forward. "Alvin and Brittany you are the most romantic couple i have ever seen and i wish you good luck and alvin watch on out for my Brittany" Alvin smiled."That I will" and took brittany´s hand. Dave was going on. "Alvin you´re a responsible son and as i see you and brittany you will never let go I´m proud of you," he said. Dave said that what had made a tear fell from alvin´s eye. Dave had never been told he is responsible or he is proud of him.

Jeanette begang to go forward. Simon accompanied rather not that anything happened to her ( she´s still pregnant) "So people.. jeanette said."I tell what but just because that thing in my belly kicks Alvin you´re good to Brittany and pass on her if you do what I`LL kill you! Brittany you´re the best sister and I think you have in your wedding night fun!" Everyone started to giggle Alvin and Brittany blushed Simon took Jeanette the stage down.

Alvin went forward and began to pour his heart exclude:"Brittany you´re the Love of my live. My true love. I ever led you protect you with my live. You are beautiful like a rose my darling I Love You" Brittany was a tear from her eye she ran forward and kissed him with everything she had. Alvin transition back and Brittany said: I`m led Alvin express my feelings in a song"

Brittany begang to sing:

_oooooooh..._

_Ooh.. ooh..._

_sweet love yeah_

_I didn´t mean it_

_when I said _

_I didn´t love you so_

_I should have held_

_on tight I never shoulda let you go_

_I didn´t know nothing _

_I was stupid, _

_I was foolish_

_I was lying to myself_

_I could not fathom that _

_I would ever be without your love_

_Never imagined I´d be sitting here beside myself_

_`Cause I didn´t know you,_

_`cause I didn´t know me but if_

_I thought I knew everything_

_I`d never felt_

_The feeling that I´m feeling_

_now that I don´t hear your voice_

_Or have your touch and kiss _

_your lip` `cause I don´t have a choice_

_Oh, what I wouldn´t_

_give to have you_

_lying by my side_

_Right here,_

_`cause baby_

_When you left I last a_

_part of me_

_It´s still so hard to_

_believe_

_Come back baby, pleas_

_`Cause _

_We belong _

_together_

_Who else am_

_I gon`lean on when_

_times get rough_

_Who´s gonna talk to_

_me on the phone ´till_

_the sun comes up_

_Who´s gonna take _

_your place there_

_ain´t nobody better_

_Oh, baby baby,_

_We belong together_

_I can´t sleep at_

_night when you are_

_on my mind_

_Bobby Womack´s_

_on the radio_

_saying to me:_

_"If you think you´re_

_lonely now"_

_Wait a minute this is too_

_deep ( too deep )_

_I gotta change the_

_station so I turn_

_the dial_

_Trying to catch a_

_break and then I_

_hear babyface_

_I only think of you _

_and it´s breaking_

_my heart_

_Im tryna keep it _

_together but I´m_

_falling apart_

_I´m feeling all out of my_

_element_

_I´m throwing things, crying_

_Trying to figure out where the_

_hell I went wrong_

_The pain reflected in this_

_song it ain´t even half of_

_what_

_I´m feeling inside_

_I need you, need_

_you back in my life, baby_

_When you left I lost a _

_part of me_

_It´s still so hard to_

_believe_

_Come back baby, pleas_

_`Cause _

_We belong _

_together_

_Who els am I_

_gon´lean on when_

_times get rough_

_Who´s gonna talk to_

_me on the phone ´til_

_the sun comes up_

_Who´s gonna take _

_your place there_

_ain´t nobody better _

_Oh, baby baby, _

_We belong together,_

_baby!_

_When you left I last a _

_part of me_

_It´s still so hard to_

_believe_

_Come back baby, pleas _

_`Cause _

_We belong_

_together_

_Whi I`m gonna _

_lean on when times _

_get rough_

_Who´s gonna talk_

_to me ´til the sun_

_comes up_

_Who´s gonna take_

_your place there_

_ain´t nobody better_

_Oh, baby baby,_

_We belong_

_together._

Brittany end the song the others clapped and Alvin ran forward and said, " I love you so much" brittany smiled and said, "i love you too so much" alvin grabbed her face with both paws and kissed her lightly. The others cheered.

Now it was time led Alvin and Brittany in her home she went to go and the other litters once more rose petals on the two and got into the limo. Dave shouted after him with a statement of hand "AAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLVVIIINNNN!"

Alvin and Brittany just laughed and kissed in the limo away in her new house.

_Just Married_

**Dave has gotten the bill led to things getting out of the wedding and they must pay even contradict common Alvin. The song was Mariah Carey We Belong Together, it was not easy to write the whole song. I want to say I delete my story Alvin and Brittany My first love because it is written in German. As I said I am German. Alvin and Brittany are married Yay, and now they go to their new home. What is wanted to happen there in the next chapter is coming soon. Review review review review review ...**


	3. New House

Alvin and Brittany wre already three hours traveling Brittany had her head also alvin´s shoulder. The limo then finally stopped in the driveway. Alvin cloth from his pocket a black cloth from his pocket and collar brittany´s eyes that she´s not looking. "What are you doing?" brittany asked. "A surprise,"said alvin and led her into the house and replaced the cloth.

Brittany screamed in joy at his beautiful house. "Do you like it baby?" Brittany hugged him tightly "Alvin I Love It! As you have that well done in such a short time?" Alvin smiled. "With help" said him in a smart ass tone. Alvin lifted Brittany of her legs and showed her that whole house. Brittany was thrilled with everything on most the bedroom with flat screen tv. Put alvin brittany from that bed and kissed her. Brittany kissed back but then they broke up and Alvin lay down beside her.

"We are Married" Alvin said. "Yes I know," brittany said."Ok I try out the shower" brittany said. "What now?" he asked. "Baby ... You know me," she said sweetly, and went into the bedroom. "Ok,I´ve thought to smooch but like the lady wants," said alvin and turnde on the tv.

_Later..._

23:25

Alvin looked full house. But he wants to see brittany. She was three hours in the badroom.

_What she´s doing in there? _he asked himself. He stardet stand up but a remember holding him.

(Flashback)

_Alvin watched TV._

_His girlfriend Brittany was already over an hour in the bathroom. Alvin had to know what she was doing. He stood up and going to the bathroom and opened the door and saw that Brittany took a shower. Alvin wanted to close the door but to late Brittany had seen him she tought he want to see her in the shower. "ALVIN SEVILLE WE ARE JUST TWO WEEKS TOGETHER AND YET YOU THINK ... I WILL NOT SAY she cried through the whole house. Alvin spoke later qwith brittany and she saw that it only was wrong. Yes he just wanted to behold what she did so long._

He led Brittany better calm him. Although they penetrated to kiss very much true. Alvin true just very hot to exercise in the house yet no co manual.

Alvin going to the closet and put on a white tank-top and jeans. He lay back against.

"Man it´s hot in here, " complained alvin itself.

"Or am i that?" said a sweet voice.

Alvin turned to the voice and did not believe what he saw but it was true.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**I forgot to say in the last chapter : pleeaas reviews. What Alvin see is coming in the next chapter.**

**You can guess what happened.**


	5. I am yours do with me what you want

Alvin could only stare. Brittany stood at the door in a sexy outfit which made alvin melt. Brittany wore a red cape by the man was able to see and saw a strapless red bra with front closure with a red skirt.

Alvin what you think of my new outfit?" she asked. Alvin looked at her diamond- blue eyes and said, "I think it´s sexy and hot," he said in his macho language. Brittany smiled and going to him.

"As I said it´s hot here... brittany pulled from the cape... or am i that?" The question is... alvin pulled the tank top from... if i´m hot here?" Brittany did not say anything she just stared at his torso. _He is so ... muscular_. She could not stand back and ran her finger seductively around on his chest. "We are both hot in here" brittany leaned against his ear nd whispered:"Take me Alvin Seville I am your I´m your woman do with me what you will," Alvin said no, he grabbed her hips and kissed her, he pressed it against wall. he began to kiss her neck. Brittany began to laugh.

"Alvin that tickles hoehr to" Alvin said as the kiss: You are my way that I do what I like and I love it when you laugh" Brittany laughed and then she shoved him away from her Brittany giggled and going to the bed, and lay and watched TV. Did you ladylike fashion and cruised to their legs.

Going to Brittany Alvin and lay down on the bed. Brittany did so as they would in ignoren but she wanted to tease it, she turned her back to him the true.

"Why is your bra is a front closure?" said alvin and quickly coverd his mouth with his paw.

Brittany smiled and turned around since I got him where I thought they wanted to, "Well we can fix it opened the bra and threw him across the room. Alvin could feel his eyes out as many.

"Go ahead, "brittany said. Alvin began her nipple to pinch what Brittany moan she made began with his touch to fall on the bed. Alvin leaned forward and kissed her free points breast. Brittany moaned she turned Alvin on the back and kissed her littel kisses his body. They pulled his jeans and pulled down. his boxers still surprised how big it was.

She played with her fingers to alvin´s small. Alvin brittany had enough, he turned to the back and pulled the skirt down, he began to stroke it. "Hoehr to teas me and make your moutth led something uselful!" Alvin smiled. "What the lady wants, " and began to lick at their lower part. "Aaahhh... og god" brittany groaned. She felt something in her stomach build and after two minutes she was wet. Alvin kissed her body up to her lips. "Brittany wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Now give it to me you cocky motherfucker" she said cheekily.

Alvin did not he seen was just a naughty smile and pushed it to her.

Brittany wanted to scream from showed only a shrug.

"Are you ok?" Alvin asked, worried that he had hurt her. "I`m ok go ahead" alvin came slowly.

Brittany had a few sharp gasp slowly turned into soft moan. " oh god... you are so alvin... great.. more pleas. Alvin true now safe brittany no longer hurt... and went faster and faster.

"We brittany you´re so tight!" Brittany could not they wanted to scream in joy she took a pillow and let out a scream.

Throw you off the pillow she grabbed Alvin into a kiss she turned in to back and came in. Now led Alvin felt like he build himself he turned back on the move, the two now roll on the bed until they fall to the ground they laughed briefly and then back to moan. Eating the other´s lips. "Alvin... faster faster.." Brittany shouted him joy. "Brittany ... baby I do not need long," brittany replied, "I do not.. oh god yes..." but then both have stopped as they both came at the same time.

"Brittany your awesome" Brittany smiled weakly. "I thought you are The Awesome One" Alvin went top of her."But you´re my one Awesome" Brittany smiled they perceive to be tired of making love to Alvin. "Is there someone tired?" Brittany gently stroked his cheek. "just give me a blanket and... no no," interrupted alvin she.

He picked her up and carried her to bed. He lay down beside her and pullled the blanket over him and she and they two fall in the sleep.

**I had to to say this chapter funny to write. Pleas review.**


	6. I m pregnant

Brittany woke up the sun by the radiant.

She smiled at the remember of the last night. She got up and went into the kitchen. They saw Alvin he make brerakfast well he tried. They just wanted to go to him, but she stooped when she felt shooting their margins they ran into the bathroom and threw up their sal from.

Shegrabbed her stomach. _What´s wrong with me?_ she asked herself.

They transition to the mirror and saw that her stomach had a slight wave.

She gasped his surprise as she knew what was wrong with her.

She put her paw gently on her belly.

"I`m pregnant" brittany whispered.

"I`m pregnant!" she shouted this time and ran to Alvin and hugged him. "Whoah brittany what´s wrong?" brittany just smiled and took his paw and placed it soft on her belly.

"Alvin, I`m pregnant, we become a baby you will be father!" Alvin now had a big smile on their face, he grabbed brittany and turned her around, he hugged and kissed her.

"Wait, are you sure?"

"So we still have to go to the doctor and confirm but look!" she pulled the pjama and showed her littel wave. "Well, we will go to the doctor as soon as possible," he stroked her belly.

"So as who it with breakfast mommy?"

brittany blushed.

"Of course daddy"

And the two had breakfast.

**Sweet brittany is pregnant... or maybe not. Writes in the review what you think.**


	7. Doctor and Family drama!

3 days latter ...

Alvin and Brittany waited nervously was the outcome if Brittany was now pregnant or not.

Avin held Brittany´s hand.

"It will be ok" encouraged alvin brittany.

"And what if not what if i´m not pregnant" brittany said with a slight sadness in her voice.

Alvin smiled and whisperede in brittany´s ear: "If we can not even try again and again and again until you´re pregnant " brittany blushed deeply, but she quickly grabbed Alvin´s shirt collar and whispered back: "Or we can so make many baby´s as we want" alvin swallowed with the true theme he defeated in flirting.

Suddenly the doctor came into the room.

"Congratulations, you get a son!"

Brittany placed a paw on her belly from instinct.

Alvin smiled in his pride he gets a son. A tear fell from his eye. "Honey are you crying?" brittany asked. "No alvin wiped her eyes.

The doctor smiled.

"So I would like to see here a week back to control then... chipmunks are pregnant for a month" brittany gasped in shock. "But ... but I can not ... I do not know if I´m ready " brittany said in fear. "Alvin smiled his pregnant wife. "You will be the best mother of the world" Alvin said to her. "I love you" brittany said. "I love you too" and the both kissing.

Both walked out of the hospital. Suddenly alvin´s cell phone rang and answered it. "Hello"

He said nothing he just listened.

"Good yes we are coming the same bye" and hung up.

"What´s going on?" brittany asked had no idea.

"It true simon" said alvin werend he took brittany to the car.

"We are going to LA Jeanette becomes the baby!"

Brittany was surprised.

"WHAT?" alvin drove off. "Simon says that Jeanette had terribleble pain and he brought her to the hospital"

Brittany was by the wind. "But jeanette is just three weeks pregnant can not be so early!"

Alvin shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea maybe become the baby quickly!"

Brittany leaned back.

They had to worry about jeanette. She is her sister she does great care.

Alvin and Brittany drove half an hour and were then rushed to the hospital and her family...


	8. My sister Baby

**In this chapter coming Simon and Jeanette´s baby.**

**So Simonette.**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HOL IT OUT!" jeanette screamed. Simon went to her and wanted to take her paw but she would not let him. "SIMON SEVILLE ALLOWED TO ME YOU NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN GOOOD BRINGS IT OUT FROM ME!"

It no longer takes a long time again. "And push!" Jeanette took her strength and pushed.

And a sweet littel sound filled the room. A littel chipmunk girl in hand of the sister.

Jeanette came tears in her eyes and wrapped her daughter in her arms going to Simon and Jeanette kissed her on the lips.

Alvin,Brittany,Theodore,Eleanor come into the room. Brittany smiled. "Oh well if our baby is so cute" brittany said, but then her eyes widen. "What did you say!" said dave came followed by clair straight into the room. "I...I`m pregnant!" brittany announced their family. "I KNEW IT THAT YOU DRIVE!" jeanette called. "JEANETTE!" they all shouted.

"What did? quite" defended himself jeanette. "Especially when the first baby is coming out the secound" dave said reverend he sat down.

On the rest of the day was much telephoned. About the baby and the baby what´s to come ...

**This chapter was very short and true Simonette & Alvittany. Reviews pleas. I will update soon.**


	9. Everything comes Together

_3 weeks later..._

Alvin and Brittany were back at the doctor to controll.

Brittany´s bely has grown much like a ball.

Brittany was worried that she would get well soon the baby but it was so that the baby came in a month. But still.

"So it´s all ok, they can go back home," said the doctor.

"Are you sure?" brittany asked with worry.

"Everything ok" assured the doctor.

Brittany had probably believe it and went with alvin home.

_Home..._

"I`m scared what if the baby comes early!" brittany said.

"Brittany sweetheart pleas do not get upset wierd on it all good" alvin tried to he wrestled but without effect. "Nevertheless they Jeanette you to them, the baby has to get ahead of schedule,"she said has gotten headache.

"Baby ... it will be allright," he said. Brittany was just really bad tousand thoughts went through your head what you dizzy. Brittany grabbed Alvin kissed him wildly. Alvin kissed back.

"As long as we have no kissing on this way" mumbled brittany alls they swayed and she had almost no balance.

"Brittany you´re okay?" he askede, holding her arounde the waist the security that she do not fall over.

"Oh baby.." brittany said, and fell into unconsciousness. Alvin quickly picked it up and laid it on the bed. "Brittany? "BRITTANY? do you hear me ... pleas Brittany"

He grabbed the telephone and calling a sick balances.

_In the Hospital..._

Alvin was in the waiting room which was very scared about brittany just investigation.

Suddenly, Theodore, Eleanor, Simon and Jeanette come into the room. "What are you doing here?" alvin asked in surprise. "I wanted to call and brittany but you know how it goes, there was only the mailbox we thought the baby come so we are here now," said eleanor.

"So what´s going on she gets the baby?" simon asked. "No or Yes no idea they fainted they investigate the doctors still" alvin said. "But of what?" eleanor asked. "She was afraid that the baby would come as fast like jeanette" he said.

"I can only say that brittany worth it!"jeanette said, kissing the small head of baby Julia.

"She´s really sweet," alvin said, smiling at the littel baby. "

And yours is also beautiful," jeanette said to alvin.

"Thanks jeanette" alvin thanked.

Suddenly the doctor come into the room.

"Brittany is healthy and so is the baby they had only obtained a small but it´s fine," he said. "She´s awake doctor" said a sister. "So they can their" brittany at all addressed.

"Oh brittany" eleanor said, and ran to her big sister and hugged her. "Not so hard Elli" whispered brittany and eleanor let she go. Alvin went to Brittany and kissed her lips lightly.

"Oh alvin it´s the baby okay?" they asked.

"Honey you and the baby are doing well just scare me never so much against"

Brittany smiled in. "I do, I try never contradict" briefly and giggled. Jeanette went to Brittany and hugged her. "Nice to see you´re okay" jeanette said. "I`m glad," brittany said.

"Brittany you must not worry you will make it worthwhile I tell you a laugh from your baby and you think your world is fantastic worth it" jeannettte assured her. "But ... Brittany was interrupted by a silent scream. It came from julia.

"Oh god it´s so sweet," brittany said with a smile. "Will you keep them?" jeanette asked. Brittany looked scared. "It is not bad and you can practice so times," she said. "Well.." said brittany jeanette and brittany had her baby gently. "It is very soft...smal..sweet..." brittany said,and give jeanette her baby back.

"And yet you wanted simon jeanette not ask something?" theodore said to simon. Simon swallowed. "Yes...jeanette...you´re wonderful..." he pulled out a blue velvet box.

"Jeanette Miller will you marry me?" simon asked.

"YES! Million yes!" jeanette replied and kissed him.

_In Alvin and Brittany´s home..._

"Oh I´m so happy for jeanette" brittany said.

"Well yes, the two had the baby and was not yet married and variably said..I knew it!" alvin said.

Brittany gasped.

"ALVIN SEVILLE!" brittany cried. "HOW CAN YOU JUST SOMETHING...keep secret from me?" her voice was soft now. She bagan to button his shirt."Brittany ... stop... you´re pregnant," he said.

"How can a woman so I should not help his man?" she said. Alvin knew Brittany´s littel game and turned it on its back. "Not if the man is the strong one" he said, and tore her dress. Brittany screamed as he drove her body with her finger.

But brittany belly turned up in a big cramp...big...

"Alvin ...stop...pleas" she said with pain in her voice.

"What´s going on?" alvin asked.

"The baby ...pain...pleas do that it stops ...pleas..." she tried to speak but it was very difficult. Alvin looked down and saw the brittany´s water broke.

"The baby is coming!" alvin said.

"Oh god it hurts," brittany said they perceive weak hurt her everything.

Alvin carried her into his arms to the car and drove to the hospital...again.


	10. Time for Me

"AAAAAAHHHH" BRINGS IT OUT" screamed brittany.

"WHO HAS THIS BEEN THOUGHT FUCK HA! WHO I KILL HIM YOU ALL!" brittany screamed.

"Not for long push!" said the sister. Brittany pushed."AAHHHH"

Others were also there.

Jeanette and Eleanor were brittany´s hands.

"Ow! Brittany not so tight" Eleanor yelped.

"THE SAST JUST WHO YOU PRESSED JUST A BABY"

"Brittany quiet" brittany jeanette could understand well.

"Once it´s out side" the doctor said.

Brittany took all her power together and push. "AAAAHHHHHHH"

And a silent scream in the room rang.

The doctor held a littel baby chipmunk in hand.

"Oh god... brittany said, fig to cry... in joy ... of course.

The doctor gave her the baby and she gently stroked the head of the sweet littel baby chipmunks.

Alvin kissed the littel baby from head and brittany on the lips.

"We leave you alone now" the other said, and walked out of thwe room.

Brittany held the littel baby in her arm. She watched alvin and saw that he had small tears in her eyes.

_Oh sweet, he´s crying._ she thought.

"Alvin you want to hold him?" she asked him.

"I would like," he told her, and took his baby him the poor.

Alvin looked at it...his son.

He had alvin´s fur he looked like alvin. The baby slowly tried to open the eyes and opened.

"Um, you should brittany viewed" he said, brittany loooked into the eyes of the baby.

Brittany gasped.

"Oh god alvin he has my eye color.

And it was true of the littel boy was beautiful diamonds and blue eyes.

"He´s beautiful" brittany says.

"How are we going to call him?" asked alvin.

Brittany smiled alvin. "Search you you a name of" she said. "But you made it to the world you you think of a name," he said.

It cam to the discussion.

"But he´s a boy," she said. "And you,too,so Igive the girl a name!" brittany said.

"What a girl?" alvin asked confused.

Brittany smiled and whispered in alvin´s ear:"Alvin he will not be our only baby we will definitely do more," she said, which made alvin swallow.

"Bryon" alvin said.

"This is the perfect name for him"

Brittany smiled she loved the name. "Yes I like it and it is exactly like his father well, the idiotic should not prefer to come... but just as handsome as you ..." brittany said, looking dreamily.

"Oh, that´s my girl" he said and kissed her head and the baby of his.

_Bryon Seville_

_Born: July 4 _

_Time: 22:44 _

_Father: Alvin Seville_

_Mother: Brittany Seville_

**THE END**

**Reviews pleaaaaaasssss.**


End file.
